(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved refrigeration system for use in cooling the interior of a chamber, the system including a fluid reservoir and possibly one or more conduits linked thereto, any or all of which may also comprise a reservoir.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various refrigeration systems of the aforementioned type are known as exemplified by applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,432, dated Dec. 12, 1978 and 4,407,144, dated Oct. 4, 1983. Although these known systems function satisfactorily, they do not operate whereby the amount of liquid CO.sub.2 or any other product having similar properties, inside the conduits i.e., pipes or cylinders, can be controlled to offset the heat transfer from the outside to the inside of the container before it reaches the interior of the chamber. In other words, the systems do not provide, whereby the heat that is being transferred through the container wall by the outside of container ambient temperature, is substantially absorbed by the CO.sub.2 liquid in the conduits of the system before it is able to penetrate the container wall or at least an area thereof, thereby allowing a product in the chamber to more effectively maintain or substantially maintain a selected even temperature.